


the silver sterling

by engelseok



Series: the nahyuck chronicles [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Angst, M/M, That's it, Vampire!Jaemin, hyuck is his human bf, jaemin is just an old vampire with bad memory, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: When you are pissed at your boyfriend so you replace all of your piercings with silver ones. Wouldn't be a problem unless your boyfriend is a vampire.Vampires and silver don't work well together.





	the silver sterling

**Author's Note:**

> this took me like a week to write and it isn't even that long.  
> i hope you like it tho!

The door opened and a pink haired boy stepped into the quiet apartment. "Hyuckie?" he asked while taking off his jacket and shoes, placing them neatly into the closet.

After not hearing a response he tried again, "Hyuck?"

He furrowed his brows. The apartment was dark but that didn't mean anything, sometimes Donghyuck just liked to stay in the dark, it's peaceful according to him.

Jaemin walked into the living room, to see if his boyfriend had fallen asleep on the couch. When he saw the couch empty he got even more confused. The only thing in the room in addition to Jaemin himself, was Donghyuck's black cat, Coco. Jaemin thought the name was weird for a black cat, it was more like a name for a terrier puppy.

Leaving the living room he continued his journey to find his boyfriend. He could hear Coco get up from the armchair she was sleeping on to follow Jaemin.

Jaemin opened the door to their bedroom to find it void of light, and empty. "Where is he?" he said to himself. There were no post-it notes, nor texts, that Donghyuck usually left if he went somewhere.

Jaemin sighed and left the room, Coco following him into the kitchen. He made himself some coffee -fun fact; coffee is a great way to tone down the thirst, which is why his coffee order in starbucks is literal death in a cup.

Jaemin was drinking his coffee and petting the sleeping Coco in his lap when the door opened. He turned his head to look at the direction of the door and Coco woke up, doing the same.

When a figure entered the living room Jaemin lifted Coco off his lap and stood up, walking towards his boyfriend before stopping a good three feet away. "Hyuck?"

The said boy took off his hood and smiled at him. "Hey Jaemin."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes, trying to find something that was making him feel weird. He groaned when he saw the silver sterling septum piercing on Donghyuck's nose. "You like it?"

"I-Hyuck, babe come on." Donghyuck smiled innocently at him, "What?" He stepped closer to Jaemin who stepped back. His smile grew.

"Is something wrong Jaemin?" he asked and tilted his head a little to the side, looking as innocent as ever. Someone would actually think that Donghyuck really didn't know what was wrong, but Jaemin knew him, and Jaemin knew Donghyuck knew what was wrong.

"Yes, something is very wrong, my own boyfriend decided to wear silver because well, i don't really know," Jaemin crossed his hands over his chest and sighed.

Donghyuck's smile dropped. He huffed and left the room, Coco following him. Jaemin uncrossed his arms and stood there, confused, because wasn't he supposed to be the one who was mad? Did he forget something? Was that why Donghyuck was wearing silver? Because he was pissed?

Jaemin walked into the kitchen to find Coco on the table, where he wasn't sipposed to be, and Donghyuck petting him.

"Hyuck?" he asked softly only to be met with a look that didn't say much, only that his boyfriend was indeed mad at him. Jaemin sighed, "What did i do?"

Donghyuck chuckled, "At least now you know you did something."

"The glare you gave me wasn't hard to interpret," Jaemin said. He stepped a little closer to Donghyuck and Coco. "But i really don't know what i did. Did i forget something?"

Donghyuck stopped petting Coco and looked up at his boyfriend, "You really don't remember?"

"So i DID forget something!" Jaemin still had no clue what he forgot though.

"Yeah you did, you forgot the show i had yesterday, the show i had been telling you about for months Jaemin," Jaemin's eyes widened. _The_ _show_ , _the_ _show_ _his_ _boyfriend_ _had_ _been_ _working_ _nonstop_ , _the_ _show_ _his_ _boyfriend_ _was_ _so_ _excited_ _for_ , _the_ _show_ _he_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _go_ _and_ _see_ , _the_ _show_ _where_ _after_ _it_ _ended_ _he_ _was_ _supposed_ _to_ _go_ _and_ _gongratulate_ _his_ _boyfriend_ , _the_ _show_ _that_ _was_ _yesterday_ , _the_ _show_ _he_ _MISSED_.

"Shit Hyuck i'm so sorry i totally forgot," Jaemin went to hold Donghyuck's hands, only to pull them away when he felt the silver rings burn his skin. "Fuck," he hissed and observed his hands, seeing as they healed slowly.

"Well it's too late now," he heard his boyfriend say. He looked up just in time to see Donghyuck try to slip away. He was fast enough to grab his arm, the part that didn't have silver in any shape or form. Donghyuck tried to pull his arm but Jaemin was too strong -like vampires usually are.

"Hyuck i'm so sorry, i was so busy yesterday i forgot. I'm really sorry," Jaemin pleaded. Donghyuck wasn't looking at him, too afraid the moment he looked at his boyfriend he would forgive him. "Let go of me Jaemin."

"Not before you tell me how i can make it up to you," he grabbed Donghyuck's other arm too, making sure he wasn't touching anything silver, and turned the other gently so he was facing him. "Please."

Donghyuck scanned Jaemin's face, not really looking for anything, just trying to not look at him in the eyes.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped a little when Jaemin moved one his hands to his cheek. They were extremely close, lips almost touching. Donghyuck could see that the silver he was wearing bothered Jaemin. The vampire was careful around his face, avoiding the septum piercing and all of the earrings Donghyuck had.

"They are really bothering you that much?" he asked in a quiet voice, almost soquiet that a normal person wouldn't be able to hear it. But Jaemin was a vampire.

"The silver?" Donghyuck nodded. "Yes. We have talked about it right?"

"Yeah, put i didn't know how much it bothered you. I was exoecting it to only burn you when you touch it, not when you are like 3 feet away."

Jaemin chuckled, "Well it's like, sort of like fire, you feel it even if you aren't close to it and the closer you get the more you feel it, when you touch it it burns you."

Donghyuck whispered an _ooh_ in understanding, what made Jaemin smile.

"Now can you please take them off? Please?" he begged, looking at his slightly shorter boyfriend with puppy eyes.

Donghyuck thought about it for a moment. But as usual, was unable to resist his boyfriend. "Okay fine, but it's gonna take a while, there's a lot of piercings."

Jaemin stepped back and looked at his boyfriend, counting all of his piercings. "nine?"

Donghyuck smiled a little and stuck out his tongue, exposing the silver tongue stud he had on. "Oh come on!" He just laughed and walked into the bathroom to change his piercings. "You know, i always like gold better!" he heard just before he closed the door.

 

 

They were cuddling on the couch that evening, Jaemin playing with Donghyuck's hair as the smaller was looking for a movie to watch.

"I'm really sorry i forgot your show," Jaemin said after a decent movie was finally found.

The opening music started to play and Donghyuck put the remote on the coffee table, "It's fine."

"No it's not. You were so excited for the show and you practiced so much for it and i forgot."

"Jaemin-"

"How can i make it up to you?" Jaemin cut him off and moved on the couch so he could face Donghyuck. "Just tell me how i can make it up to you," he spoke softly. Looking him in the eyes and holding his face gently in his hands.

"I- I don't know. The show is over and i don't really know."

"A date? A really fancy date somewhere where you really want to go?" Jaemin suggested and pulled him closer, arms now around Donghyuck's waist.

"Anywhere?" Donghyuck tilted his head to the side, a small mischievous smile on his face.

"Probably gonna regret it but yeah, anywhere."

Donghyuck rubbed his chin with his hand. Jaemin was regretting his words even more now, seeing as his boyfriend seemed to have something stupid, dangerous or expensive in his mind.

"Deal!"

"Am i gonna regret it?" Jaemin asked. Donghyuck giggled, he fucking giggled and maybe Jaemin's non-beating heart started beating and did a thing, and wrapped his arms around Jaemin's neck.

"Probably," he said before kissing him softly, the movie still playing in the background.

 

 

 

"The wizarding world of Harry Potter? Really Hyuck? It's in the US."

"You said anywhere."

"I'm gonna end up fucking broke."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @engelseok


End file.
